


Angels Fall

by Ariana_4812



Series: Songfics [2]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M, Songfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-09
Updated: 2019-02-09
Packaged: 2019-10-24 18:47:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 578
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17709578
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ariana_4812/pseuds/Ariana_4812
Summary: Angels Fall by Breaking Benjamin. Enjoy :)





	Angels Fall

"Cas, listen. I'm tired. I can't do this right now," he said running a hand down his face as he sat on a stool in the kitchen.

"I just need some time to decompress, okay. Can we do this tomorrow?"

 

_I tried to face the fight within_

_But it's over I'm ready for the riot to begin and surrender_

_I walked the path, it led me to the end, remember_

_I'm caught beneath with nothing left to give, forever_

 

"No, Dean. I can't just do this tomorrow," Cas furiously stated. He took a deep breath and studied Dean. He looked done. Like he was through with the fight.

"I feel like the weight of the world is on my shoulders. Like at any moment I'll literally break from the force of it... I thought that you'd understand, if not relate to that feeling. I thought you'd at least care."

 

_When angels fall with broken wings_

_I can't give up, I can't give in_

_When all is lost and daylight ends_

_I'll carry you and we will live forever, for ever_

 

He looked up, now staring at Cas in return. "Cas, I... I'm trying my best here."

Cas sighed and averted his gaze. "It's fine. I know you have more important responsibilities than caring about what's going on with me personally. I'm just another burden you feel obligated to take care of," he sadly remarked.

 

_Grey skies will chase the light away, no longer_

_I fought the fight, now only dark remains forever_

 

Dean ran his hand through his hair and down his face again. He thought about all the people he felt responsible for right now: Sam, Jack, mom, Bobby, Jody, Claire, Charlie... all needing to be kept safe. But not Cas.

With Cas, he didn't need to be protected, as much as Dean wished he could just keep him out of danger.

 

_Divided I will stand_

_And I will let this end_

 

"Cas. I need you to hear me, okay?" he said, as he waited for Cas to look over and nod.

"You are not a burden. I wouldn't spend so much time worrying about your safety if I didn't actually care about you."

Dean looked him in the eyes and continued, letting raw emotion crack through his confidence, "I am terrified of losing you again. I don't know how I would function if you were gone. I don't know how I would live with myself."

 

_When angels fall with broken wings_

_I can't give up, I can't give in_

_When all is lost and daylight ends_

_I'll carry you and we will live forever, for ever_

 

Cas took a step forward. "That terror... That's a mutual feeling."

 

_The sun begins to rise and wash away the sky_

_The turning of the tide, don't leave it all behind_

_And I will never say goodbye_

 

Dean took a step forward as well and gripped Cas firmly in his arms. Afraid to let go, afraid to lose him, afraid to ask what he knew he had to.

He sighed and whispered, desperately and pleadingly, "Please tell me we have more feelings in common than just that one."

 

_When angels fall with broken wings_

_I can't give up, I can't give in_

_When all is lost and daylight ends_

_I'll carry you and we will live forever, for ever_

 

Cas smiled, holding Dean just as tight as the taller man was holding him. "I believe we do, Dean."

 

_Forever, forever_

**Author's Note:**

> There will be at least one more work in this series when I get around to finishing it. It'll be another songfic but it will focus on Canon moments that show their love rather than a new part to the story. I'm also thinking of adding an after part to this but I'm not sure yet.


End file.
